The present disclosure relates generally to oil field exploration and, more particularly, to a system and method for magnetic field sensing.
The use of electronic tools for magnetic field sensing is well known in the art of oil field production. Such tools measure magnetic fields, which may be generated from magnetic transmitters placed around a production oil well. The known electronic tools, however, have typically suffered from temperature sensitivity, relatively high loss, relatively slow speeds, and a lack of durability that makes permanent installation difficult. Further, electronic tools typically are capable of measuring magnetic fields only at a single point, and distributed measurements may be possible only by using multiple tools.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.